


Behind Every Tree

by Louvain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louvain/pseuds/Louvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The description of Sanson and Guydelot's relationship could be best summed up as that obnoxious guy who sits in the background yelling "GAAAAY!" at the top of his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Every Tree

**Author's Note:**

> In which Lou tried really hard to write gay porn. 
> 
> Done for the kink meme, prompt may be found here:https://ffxiv-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/298.html?thread=810#cmt810  
> I did my best to fulfill everything ;;
> 
> Also I really need to come up with less poetic sounding titles.

The day had started out quite well. With the threat of Garuda currently at bay and the Ixal unable to summon her any time soon the amount of patrols needed had decreased, freeing up time for those in the ranks to do as they pleased. In the case of Sanson and Guydelot, it was spending their time together in a secluded section of Central Shroud.  

Sanson scribbled away in his journal while Guydelot strummed away placidly on his harp, backs pressed together in a companionable manner. Sanson had turned his head to ask something only to find himself forgetting whatever it was he’d been thinking as a pair of lips locked onto his.

The whole thing felt so natural that Sanson didn’t even think to question it, being particularly distracted with Guydelot’s tongue occupying his mouth. He barely thought about it when the other moved to straddle him, gently reclining him on his back. It wasn’t until Guydelot started fiddling with the buttons on his Adder’s Coat that his awareness came crashing back in.

“W-when?” Sanson stammered, struggling to keep his thoughts organized. “I mean, why?”

“What do you mean _why_?” Guydelot raised an eyebrow at him. “It should be quite obvious.”

“But…you haven’t even courted me! Or confessed anything for that matter! This is just… _happening!_ ” Sanson gestured exaggeratedly at the Elezen, flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events.

“Mmm, yes, inspiration for this kind of thing sort of just happens.”

“I beg pardon, but if that’s all this is going to be to you, then I’ll pass on being just another fling for your muse.” Sanson scowled fiercely, grabbing onto Guydelot’s wrists and forcing him to a stop.

“I cannot believe you.” Now it was Guydelots turn to pause and frown. “Maybe it’s escaped your notice, but lately I’ve been spending all my time with _you_ and _only_ you _._ If that’s not a good indicator of things, then I don’t know what is.”

“ _Oh._ ” Sanson was effectively quieted by that statement, a light blush decorating his cheeks. “I didn’t...um…I didn’t think…”

Guydelot rolled his eyes in exasperation. “No, I imagine it would have taken nothing short of a fully orchestrated ballad to make you realize much of anything, even though you keep doodling all those hearts in that little journal of yours. Now unless you _really_ don’t want me to, I’d appreciate it if I was allowed to continue.”

“Those were _not_ hearts- oh, fine.” Sanson gave up and resigned himself to the inevitable, allowing Guydelot to resume the removal of his clothes. Amusingly, Guydelot let out a frustrated growl every time he encountered a new button or hook, complaining about why there had to be _so damn much._

“It helps if you undress me at the same time.” Guydelot pointed out as he worked off the overcoat, tossing it carelessly to the side.

“I-I know that!” Sanson flushed, snapping from his stupor to reach up and fiddle with the binding clasp on Guydelot’s armor, lifting the plating off and delicately placing it to the side. The Elezen rolled his eyes, but humored him.

They were out in the open, but that didn’t appear bother either of them as they continued to strip each other, using touch to take in each new piece of skin that was revealed.

With the last of their clothes off Guydelot was free to ravish him as he pleased, relishing the opportunity to seek out and tease every one of the Hyur’s sweet spots. He took delight with every moan he managed to draw forth as he kissed and nipped at the tender skin, mapping out the toned muscles of Sanson’s chest.

Guydelot’s lips latched onto Sanson’s warm skin sucked on the firm muscles, feeling the lancer’s heartbeat quicken and breath become shorter. His fingers traced up and down that toned chest, callused fingers dragging over the areola and caused them to stiffen slightly, soliciting pleasured mewls out of the smaller. Slowly he worked his way down his partner’s abdomen leaving a trail of raised, pink marks until he stopped just above the dusting of hair. Without a moment of hesitation he lowered his head and engulfed the erection before him in a single movement, sucking on the aroused flesh.

“Oh!” Sanson gasped, arching from the unexpected warmth that surrounded his member. His fingers tangled in the long grass and tugged hard, uprooting the plants in the wake of his ecstasy. A slick sheen of sweat erupted over his body as Guydelot bobbed his head up and down, pushing the head of his cock against the roof of his mouth.

Each time Guydelot sucked he took Sanson in a bit further until the tip of the penis was bumping up against the back of his throat. He pushed the head further back, swallowing hard around it and eliciting a long, drawn out call of his name.

 He barely noticed of when Guydelot had slicked his fingers with lubrication, crying out when he felt a single digit slip in through the tight ring of muscle. The sensation was _odd_ but not unpleasant and Sanson squirmed as it dug deeper inside him, teasing him open.

Sanson cried out shamelessly as Guydelot’s free hand gently cupped his balls, rolling them back and forth. He writhed in pleasure as Guydelot slid in a second digit, scissoring the fingers together and working him open further.

Just as the white sparks were dancing behind his eyelids everything _stopped._ Sanson almost screamed as Guydelot withdrew from him entirely, leaving him unexpectedly wanting. “What the hell!” He glared at Guydelot, shivering from the sudden lack of stimulation.

“What?” Guydelot raised his eyebrows and stared back. “You don’t think that’s all there is to it, do you?”

“No, but I was just so-“

“Close? I know.” Guydelot smirked at him, looking rather amused. “I’ll make you feel good again.” The Elezen sat up repositioned himself so that his hips pressed against the bottom of Sanson’s thighs, rubbing his tip against the entrance. Now that he wasn’t being overwhelmed the Hyur looked nervous again, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to.” Guydelot soothed, waiting until Sanson had given him the go-ahead before continuing. He took himself in one hand and slowly guided himself in, doing his best to allow Sanson the time to adjust. It was difficult to do so, however, when the muscles kept seizing up on him. “You really are – shit, Sanson! This would be a lot easier if you would just _relax._ ”

“It’s quite difficult to – ah! – do that when I’ve never done this before!” The Hyur protested. His frame was wracked with tremors as he struggled to accommodate the penetrating girth, breathing hard.

“If I sang to you, would this make it easier?”

“I would really rather you didn’t.”

“Are you saying you don’t like my singing?”

“I-I do, but now when I’m—when we’re—“

“Fucking?”

Sanson scowled, distaste plain in his expression. “You n-need not refer to it so crudely.”

“And what would you have me call it instead? _Love making?_ ” Guydelot rolled his eyes. “Really Sanson, don’t get so sentimental about such things.” He said as he started to thrust lightly.  

“I am _not_ sentimentaaahhh…” Sanson’s protestations trailed off as the tip of Guydelot’s cock brushed hard against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. He cried out as Guydelot thrust into him again on that spot, pushing his hips down instinctively to get more of the friction.

“There we go.” Guydelot purred, rocking back and forth, continually grinding against that spot.

“U-uhh-mm~” Sanson’s hand went to his mouth once more, stifling his moans.

 “No, no, none of that now. That simply would not do…” Guydelot tugged on his lover’s wrist, pulling the offending limb away so that he could clearly hear those delectable moans. “I quite like hearing your voice in soprano.”

“Shut, hah, up.” Sanson forced out, each word punctuated by a heavy pant. Guydelot laughed, but it was just as raspy and uneven as Sanson’s own. Their banter faded away as he focused on pounding into him and generating friction, the heat in their bellies coiling tighter and tighter.

Sanson was close- so, so close, and yet he could not seem to reach that blissful release he desired no matter how many times gyrated against him. Through the pleasure there was a consistent, underlying discomfort; he had never been stretched like this before and his body protested against it.

“Do you want to switch?” Guydelot’s movements slowed as he noticed his partner’s uneasiness, frowning in concern.

“What?” Sanson blinked up at him blearily, trying to register the words through the dense fog that had settled over his mind.

“I can tell this isn’t the most comfortable you.” By now their movements had ceased completely, both a disappointment and relief to his aching body. “There’s no point in continuing like this if you can’t get off all the way.”

“Um…y-yes…” Sanson swallowed dryly, licking his chapped lips as Guydelot pulled out. He had not even considered the possibility of swapping, but now that they were adjusting positions he was quite grateful - he wasn’t sure he really liked this _bottoming_ business.

Sitting up seemed to clear his mind a little, but once he found himself between Guydelot’s legs he was fumbling all over again, a deep red blush on his cheeks. “Um…”

Guydelot tilted his head, smiling slyly. “Do you need some instructions?”

“Excuse you?”

“Some guidance. Since you’re essentially a-“ Guydelot was not allowed to finish his sentence.

“I am _not_ a virgin.” Sanson growled, readjusting himself over the taller.

“Wait, what?” Guydelot paused to gape at him. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Guydelot burst into laughter. “ _You?_ You mean _you,_ Sanson the Notoriously Stiff, _actually_ managed to woo another person and seduce them into bed with you?”

“Shut up!” Sanson’s voice came out as an embarrassed squeak, looking thoroughly flustered. “Just because I am not promiscuous as you are does _not_ mean I have never participated in sex! And I am _not_ stiff!”

Guydelot was too busy laughing to respond properly, ignoring the Hyur’s attempts to get him to knock it off. So Sanson did the next best thing to shut him up which was to kiss him –angrily, because Guydelot was an _ass_ – drowning out the Elezen’s laughter and turning it into moans.

Between them something slick and cool was poured onto Sanson’s fingers and he knew without asking what it was. He lowered his hand between the spread thighs before him and inserted one finger, easing it in and out. A second one quickly followed, joined by a third as he worked Guydelot wide enough to insert himself. He could easily tell how much more receptive the Elezen was by the easy way he took the fingers in, squeezing around them

“I’m good.” Guydelot said, signaling his readiness to move on to the next step. Sanson withdrew his hand and braced his forearms on either side of Guydelot’s head. The Elezen took the opportunity to lean up slightly and kiss him, adjusting his angle so that he could be more readily entered.

Still, Sanson was slow about it. He wasn’t a virgin, but that didn’t mean he was _confident_ in this either and so he hesitated as he moved to put in. Beneath him Guydelot groaned in frustration, rocking his hips impatiently as the head of the penis just barely made its way inside him.

“No need to be gentle about it.” Guydelot grunted, and when that didn’t work to encourage the other he hooked his long legs around Sanson’s waist and used the leverage to push him in all the way. The Hyur yelped, faltering for a moment before desire urged him on, starting a slow rhythm.

It was tight despite how much easier Guydelot took him in, but it felt _good_ and it did not take Sanson long to build up to speed. A slick sheen of sweat broke out over both of them again as their bodies rocked together, the heat building back up until it was almost unbearable. Sanson’s cries became louder the closer to release he got, Guydelot’s voice joining him unashamedly to form a raucous duet.

Guyelot’s hand snaked down as he grabbed his weeping cock and began to stroke in time to the thrusts, intent on releasing at the same time as his partner.

With a keening cry Sanson released soon after he entered, hips continuing to rock frantically as he spent himself before slowly coming to a stop. Guydelot groaned from the feeling of the heat released inside him, speeding his strokes up until moments later he was cumming as well, spilling all over his hand. Sanson lay hunched over him for a brief time as they both recovered, bodies cooling in the shade of the trees.

Guydelot rested his hands behind the bed, smirking and looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Above him Sanson panted, gently pulling himself out and moving to rest by his partner who turned quickly to nuzzle him affectionately.

“Wasn’t so bad after all, hm?” Guydelot breathed out. “And we didn’t even get cau-“ He was promptly cut off as a bush nearby them rattled, startling them both.

“What have we here, kupo?”

Their intimate moment was promptly ruined by a squeaking voice and seconds later a white, fluffy creature came flitting out of the foliage.  

Sanson gave a high pitched shriek, immediately recoiling from Guydelot and reaching for the nearest article of clothing he could get a hold of to cover himself up.

“Oh, I do so love when people can join together in such an intimate expression of love!” The moogle danced about them, completely oblivious to his unwelcome presence.

Guydelot gave the small creature the fiercest scowl he could muster, displeased to have his moment interrupted. He normally enjoyed their company and jovial attitude, but he was not a particular fan of them when it concerned interrupting his intimate moments.

 “Perhaps I should have chosen a more secluded area after all.” It was quite clear that their unexpected guest was not planning on leaving them alone anytime soon. He turned to look for his missing lover to spot his lover crouched halfway behind a tree wearing not his own familiar uniform but had haphazardly donned Guydelot’s own. A wicked grin split the Elezen’s face as he eyed the other up and down.

“What?” Sanson squeaked out, trying to look as dignified as possible – difficult, when his chosen _protection_ was ill-fit for him. Not that Guydelot was complaining.

“My clothes.” He grinned mischievously at his partner. “They look good on you. You can keep them, if you want.”

“Oh, shut up Guydelot.”


End file.
